Daddy's Girl
by BeWhoYouAre99
Summary: Rose Malfoy has always been her Daddy, Draco's little girl. In this story, you read about Rose & Draco's relationship since she was 4 years old till the time she gets married to Scorpius Weasley at age 22.


**Rose Malfoy has always been her Daddy, Draco's little girl. In this story, you read about Rose & Draco's relationship since she was 4 years old till the time she gets married to Scorpius Weasley at age 22.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rowling. Neither do I pretend to be. This is just for fun. **

Age 4:

"Daddy?" asked four year old Rose Malfoy.

"Yes", answered her father tiredly. "What is it this time, sweetheart?"

"Can I get a kitty?" the little girl asked innocently.

Draco Malfoy rubbed his eyes. He peered at his daughter staring at him with wide eyes. He remembered how much he hated his wife's cat. No, that thing wasn't a cat, he silently amended to himself. It was a monstrosity. He shuddered as he thought of Crookshanks' nasty glares at him.

"Have you asked Mummy?" he asked, praying to Slytherin that Hermione had already said 'no' to her.

"She said yes!" exclaimed Rose. "But she also said that I have to ask you too. So pwease Daddy, pwease can I get a little kitty?"

Draco didn't have it in him to say no to his daughter, so he turned to look at her with a smile. "Of course you can baby."

"Thank you Daddy!" shouted Rose as she threw her small arms around her father's neck. "You're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world."

Age 8:

"Daddy, I hate Scorpius Weasley", wailed Rose. She barged in to her father's study and climbed on to her father's lap.

Draco patted her and wiped away her tears. "What did that Weasley brat do now?" he asked angrily.

"He… he…he pushed me in to the mud and ruined this dress", she sobbed while pointing at the pink mud covered dress she was wearing. "Grandma Cissa got it for me."

"Oh. That's alright. Don't worry Rosie, I'll get you one better than this", promised Draco.

"I hate boys!" muttered Rose.

Draco chuckled, "Yes. All boys are silly."

"You're not silly Daddy."

"Well, Daddies aren't silly. But other boys are all bad. Remember what I'm telling you Rosie, no boy will ever be good enough for you, no matter what he says", said Draco seriously.

"Boys are icky!"

Draco wished that his daughter would think of boys as 'icky' for all her life. He knew that her mind would change soon enough but a father can hope, right?

Age 11:

Rose hugged her mother tightly. She looked around Platform nine and three quarters and worriedly asked, "Mum, where's Daddy?"

"He'll be here soon", said Hermione soothingly.

"He promised that he wouldn't be late!" mumbled Rose. "He isn't coming, is he?"

Draco ran across the platform. He bumped in to parents seeing their children off the entire way and suddenly came to a halt in front of Hermione and Rose.

"Daddy, you're here!" exclaimed Rose, her voice full of relief. "I was scared that you weren't coming."

"I got stuck in a meeting but I had to come see my girl off to Hogwarts. So are you all ready?" he asked.

"She's ready", confirmed Hermione. "She's already in her robes and has her wand with her. Her trunk is on the train already."

Draco picked his daughter up for one last hug before she left for the next few months. "I'll miss you", he whispered in her ear.

"I'll miss you too", she replied sadly. She didn't look embarrassed to be picked up by her father in front of so many people. She didn't care what people thought of her.

Age 13:

"Hermione, what's wrong with Rose?" asked Draco worriedly. "Is she alright? She's been cranky all day."

Hermione laughed gently. "She's Ok. She just got her period for the first time."

Draco shivered slightly. "I didn't need to know that. You just could've told me that she's alright!"

After all, there are some things that a father doesn't need to know!

Age 16:

"I forbid you to see that boy", thundered Draco.

"But Dad", whimpered Rose. "He's a really nice guy and I think I love him."

"I thought you hated boys", said Draco miserably.

"That was when I was eight", she pointed out. "If you got to know him, you'd like him too."

Stupid Scorpius Weasley, thought Draco to himself. I'll never like Weasley's spawn.

Age 17:

"Congratulations Rose." shrieked Hermione. "You graduated Hogwarts."

"Thanks Mum", replied Rose, still in her Gryffindor robes and her Head Girl badge on top of her shirt.

"You did it", said Draco proudly. "My baby graduated Hogwarts, top of her class, just like her Mum. Well done Rosie."

"Thanks Dad", smiled Rose brightly.

Age 21:

"No way in hell. You're too young!" screeched Draco.

Rose looked incredulous. "I'm twenty one, Dad. I'm not two. And I'm getting married. I'm not killing someone!"

"I'd rather you kill someone", said Draco quietly.

Scorpius Weasley casually put his arm around his fiancée and smiled encouragingly at her father. "Mr Malfoy", he began. "I love Rose and we want your blessing to get married."

"Shut up, Weasley", glared Draco. "And if you want to keep your arm intact, take it off of my daughter's shoulders."

Scorpius gulped and immediately pulled away from Rose.

"Dad!" warned Rose. "Be nice to Scorpius."

"I don't want to", pouted Draco. "And I'm not giving you permission to marry him."

"Fine", said Rose. She folded her arms across her chest and stared at her father nonchalantly.

"You're not going to marry him?" wondered Draco.

"I am", said Rose. "I meant that if you're not giving us permission, then we'll elope."

Draco's jaw dropped in surprise. But then again, his daughter was a Malfoy and Malfoys never give up until they get what they want.

"Alright, you can marry him", he stated dejectedly.

"Thank you Daddy!" squealed Rose happily.

Age 22:

"I'm scared", whispered Rose.

"There's no need to be", consoled Draco. "Unless, you don't want to marry Lavender Brown and the Weasel's spawn."

Rose rolled her eyes at her father. "Dad, that's not an option. Just help me out here."

Draco took a peek at Rose. She was dressed in a white dress and her long blonde hair was lying loosely on her shoulders. His baby looked beautiful, he thought to himself.

"It's going to be OK, Rose. As long as you're happy with Scorpius, I'm happy for you", he said.

Rose grinned.

"But", continued Draco. "If he tries to hurt you in anyway, he ought to keep in mind that your father will kill him with his bare hands. Oh and remind him that your Grandpa Lucius used to be a Death Eater and he will torture him in the most painful ways possible."

Rose groaned.

"It's only because I love you", added her father.

"I love you too Dad."

**The End. **

**What did you think of this one shot?**

**Did it make you go 'Aww'?**

**Leave a review.**


End file.
